A Little Advice
by dibdab4
Summary: Last minute girl talk between our bride and Mrs. Patmore as the newlyweds prepare to set off on their honeymoon.


Having thanked and hugged Miss Baxter and Anna, Elsie was left alone in her bedroom with only Mrs. Patmore as she changed into her traveling clothes, their train set to leave the station in an hour.

"So, were you pleased? I thought it was a lovely day."

"More than pleased, Mrs. Patmore. I can't thank you enough. My dress and the coat…I felt…"

"If you say tidy, I might throttle you, Mrs. Carson."

A silly smile on her face, Elsie replied, "I felt lovely. I felt like a bride, Mrs. Patmore, and I have you, ultimately, to thank for that."

"You looked beautiful. Look beautiful. I watched Mr. Carson's face as he turned to greet you in the church. He was absolutely stunned and I have never seen a man so in love before."

"Alright, Mrs. Patmore," Elsie blushed and shook her head as she turned for assistance with the buttons running down her back.

"He didn't look half bad himself, I would like to add."

"He does look rather dashing today doesn't he?"

The women suddenly giggled together like young girls discussing a first crush.

Folding the coat so it could be packed into Elsie's suitcase, Mrs. Patmore took a deep breath before asking, "Are you ready for the trip?"

"Oh, yes. I am very much looking forward to visiting London without the demands of the season. We have theatre tickets for one evening and I am certain we will visit several museums and the weather should be pretty for walking through parks."

"It all sounds lovely, I am sure your days and evenings will be quite enjoyable…but I suppose I was asking more about your nights."

An uncomfortable moment lingered as Elsie paused in buttoning her blouse, her cheeks growing red at the raised topic.

"I don't mean to embarrass you, but, well, your dress wasn't the only thing I mail ordered. I also got this." Reaching into a pocket, she produced a book Elsie immediately recognized as the same she had confiscated from a scheming lady's maid a few years before. "I don't know if you would want to take it with you, but I have looked it over and can maybe give you a little sense of what to expect."

"Good Lord, Mrs. Patmore. I don't…no, I would die if Mr. Carson found it on our trip. I…I did look at a copy a few years ago when I found it in a maid's room, but…"

"I've embarrassed you and I am sorry for it. I just know how nervous I would be in your shoes."

Elsie tucked her blouse into her skirt, turning away from Mrs. Patmore as she reached for her jacket. "Oh, go on then. What do you think I need to know?"

Mrs. Patmore quickly sat on the edge of the bed, now able to see Elsie's face as she opened the book to a place marker. "It might not hurt, but then it might, but just the first time."

Elsie held her breath as she swallowed, her heart suddenly beating faster. "What do you mean it might not hurt?"

"Well, apparently you can have already damaged the barrier, a _hymen_ this Stopes woman calls it, before you have even engaged in, well, engaged. You rode horses on the farm as a girl, didn't you?"

"Yes." Elsie gave her an odd look as she slid her feet into her brown shoes.

"Well, that should give you some hope."

"What else does she say?"

"It is a natural and beautiful thing and many women quite enjoy it. There are parts of your body that are set up to feel enjoyment down there."

"That's enough of that. Does she say…well, is there anything specific I should or shouldn't do?"

"She encourages you to relax and do what feels natural."

Elsie's shoulders slumped, "Do what feels natural? I am almost sixty years old!"

"Calm down. Remember, she says to relax." Mrs. Patmore shut the book and laid to the side. Reaching for Elsie's hand, she offered, "You have married a man who loves you deeply, thinks you are beautiful and wants to make you happy. You trust him don't you?"

A half smile crossed Elsie's lips as she pictured her new husband. "More than anyone else in the world."

"Well, I think that is all that matters. You know he will be kind and gentle and patient. Just trust him and love him. I think those natural feelings will be all you need."

"Thank you."

Both women were teary as a knock was suddenly placed on the door. "Elsie? Are you ready?"

Elsie smiled at the sound of Charles' voice; low and gentle, patient and kind without a hint of anxiousness.

"I am, Charles. I am very ready."

Having exchanged a quick embrace with Mrs. Patmore, suitcase in hand Elsie greeted her husband with a large smile as she left her single bedroom for the last time.


End file.
